


beside you

by gayNE



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alex just kinda realizes, Drabble, Idiots in Love, M/M, kinda open ended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:41:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26658355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayNE/pseuds/gayNE
Summary: pointless drabble of two boys who love eachother
Relationships: George Andrew/Alex Elmslie
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	beside you

**Author's Note:**

> this was a warmup and it's short and shitty but here ya go :)

Alex hasn't checked the time in hours so he knows that it's loosely after 3am. 

He's been going back and forth between editing and checking his emails and he's sleepless enough that his eyes sting a little. 

He glances up at George and feels a smile slowly slip onto his face - they've been sitting there since dinner, doing their own things on their respective laptops on their living room couch.

He's always thought George looks best like this - Focused and sleepless. Maybe it's because he never looks this relaxed, muscles calm and not a worry in the world. He mumbles to himself under his breath and pushes his hair out of his face, a few loose curls falling back over his eyebrows. 

Nights like these are his favorites - it's been a while since they even exchanged any words and yet Alex feels less lonely than he has in days. 

He's always been a night owl; he gets things done and is at his most creative, but oftentimes nights felt lonesome. Right now though, as the sky begins to turn from black to navy, now he just feels at peace. It doesn't take him long at all to realize why. 

It's George.

He feels a bit stupid, for just realizing it now. Everything clicks into place when George is by his side, like some sort of cosmic pull. 

Their tea cups from hours before sit beside one another on the coffee table, their shoes by the door side by side. When they come home after a long night they set their jackets together on the back of the couch. Their keys sit together on the kitchen counter along with their finished bottles of wine. 

George catches his eye and within a seconds the moment passes. It's always like that with him, fleeting moments of secret glances and shared smiles; he's next to Alex in his life through every valley and peak.

And Alex then realizes that that's exactly how he wants it. He'd rather no one else to be there as he struggles and to experience his highs with. 

"Why are you looking at me like that?" George asks, interrupting his revelations. 

Alex smiles once more and shakes his head, "Just feeling thankful, s'all."

George raises an eyebrow but doesn't pry, he just leans into Alex's side without a word. 


End file.
